The overall objective of our invesigation is to elucidate in molecular terms the mechanism by which interferon acts to affect a wide variety of fundamental viral and cellular processes. We are utilizing reovirus and simian virus 40, together with various mammalian cells in culture, to study in detail the means by which interferon treatment affects the ability of mammalian cells to catalyze viral as well as cellular-coded macromolecular synthesis.